


That guitar!

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: His friend is always focused on that darn instrument. Marko wants to get noticed too for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a silly doodle.  
> That's one story less on my "To write" list xD

What could he do to piss Olli off? What could he do to make Olli _notice_ him?

The answer was so convenient. How could he not have thought about it earlier?

Olli’s guitar was the key. That man couldn’t live without it.

 

‘Where is she?’, Olli exclaimed. He looked frustrated, even worried.

Marko pouted: ‘I have no idea.’ But Olli wasn’t stupid.

 ‘You’ve hid her, didn’t you?’

‘Who knows?’

  ‘Why?’

‘Because only now you notice me!’

Olli rolled his eyes. ‘If you want my attention, just ask.’ A kiss.

‘Happy?’

 ‘Yes. I placed her in the closet. Here’s the key.’


End file.
